


燕何还

by Crimsonwind



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimsonwind/pseuds/Crimsonwind
Summary: 王春燕鸨母设定。没怎么认真考据，有错误欢迎指出。





	燕何还

前记  
我去见王春燕的时候正值下午，猜想她这种工作的人有睡懒觉的习惯，特意挑着这个时候过去。也不知是不是我这个举动入了她的心，毕竟我之前也有不少同事想要采访她，却统统被她骂走。因此这次她同意接受我采访的消息传过来的时候我是有些雀跃的。她穿着暗红色的衣服（猜想以前应该是大红，只是太过老旧了才显出暗暗的红色来。不过就算是这样，也应该是她最好的衣服了），脸上搽着粉，叼着一杆烟枪，躺在那里。看到我进来，却是正眼也不瞧一下。我也没有生气，我懂她们这类人，正是因为心底自卑，才在外表装出极度自尊自傲的模样，殊不知这样落在他人眼里只是更觉可笑。  
说到底只是一个可怜女人罢了。我在脑中回想了一下事先准备的资料，王春燕，曾经我们这带花柳业的领头人之一，后来被带到妇女教改所进行改造。很久之前的事了，我亦是多方走访，才了解到这位传奇女性。很难想象她前半生荣耀至极，老来却这般落魄，未免让人有点唏嘘。我提着包，站在小桌前，她点了点头示意我可以坐下。我拿出笔纸，准备随时做好记录，还没来得及问可以开始了吗，就听到她噗嗤一声：  
“我晓得你想问什么。你们这些人，无非是装作一副可怜同情相，做做样子搞什么‘采访’。写书的时候引几句前人写给我们的话，便觉得自己是怜花惜花的风流才子。书卖出去了，既赚了眼球也博了好名声。我是不懂为什么我们那些姐妹就是喜欢你们这种调调，我心里最看不起。”  
“王女士，您误会了，我们此番前来，是为向您了解有关解放前我们这一带花柳业的一些情况，方便今后调查研究。”  
“哦？”她看似有兴趣地转过头，“那给不给我作传？”  
还没等我回答，兀自冷笑起来：“就知道不可能。呵，我可比不得赛二爷①咯。没人家的功绩也没人家的福气。最主要，没得刘半农②赏识。”  
我心里一沉。从我进门开始她就没有对我摆过好脸色，就算她同意接受我的采访，可这态度其实和对我那些被骂走的同僚一般无二。  
我怕是真的要下点功夫了，我苦笑道：  
“那我们开始吧。我了解到您十六岁正式接客，二十岁接管事务，将坊子经营成这带的头家也不过二十五岁。”  
见她没什么反应，我便低头对着查到的资料继续念：  
“我还了解到，您期间培养了一位日本女孩，并带在身边亲自教导十余年，是吗？”  
我未曾想到这之前一直抽着烟一副事不关己样的她突然坐起，看向我的目光惊异多过戒备：  
“你说阿樱？你怎么会知道阿樱？”  
我摇了摇手头的稿纸：“您甭管我怎么知道的，您只要把您知道的关于那个日本女孩的事告诉我们就好了。放心，我们不会去找这位日本女孩的麻烦，也不会指控您犯有间谍罪。您只需要，把您知道的一切，都告诉我们好了。”  
她看着我，一双凤眼似是要将我从里到外看透。被这样风月场上的老手注视，我不觉有些头皮发麻。好在，她吸了烟枪一口，徐徐吐出些烟雾，就回躺回去。躺下来那一刻露出的神情令我不解，正如目光也变得落寞。

 

我刚见到阿樱的时候，她不过十三岁，抱着她那个琴，站在一边，怯怯地不敢讲话，问什么也不说。  
我当时还可惜这么漂亮的阿囡是个哑巴。后来晓得她不是不会讲话，只是不会讲我们这里的话。我于是做主将她收在我这里，照顾她起居教她本事。你问什么本事？我是一个妓女，我能教什么本事，当然是你们男人避之不及又趋之若鹜的本事。（笑）  
好了，你莫看不起我，我那时可是花国总理③。当初选美，便是依着上头那套称呼、什么总理啊大司令的一个个对应下来照搬的。一边是老爷，一边却是最下贱的妓女，加了个花国的名头就能强行联系上，你说好笑不好笑？更好笑的是老爷们还觉得是风雅事。  
阿樱这孩子聪明，学得特别快，没多久能同我说话了。我看她老是抱个琴，就问她会不会弹，她就掏出个拨子来，一边弹一边用她们那里的话唱，嗬！好听得紧。虽然和我们这里的琴不太一样，但是也别有风味的。我想着既然她这么擅长，就不用再教别的，只让她好好练她这特殊的琴。  
三年过去了，她十六岁，出得越发动人，又有一手好琴技，这样的姑娘想不出名都很难的。坊间可有不少人盯着我们阿樱，喝酒的时候问“王总理啊，你家那朵小樱花什么时候开苞啊！”她们笑我捡到个宝！呵！她们不懂，我不舍得我的阿樱，我看到她就觉得特别亲。我有个妹子，十来岁的时候走丢了。第一眼见阿樱啊，我就想起我那走丢的妹子。如果我妹子还在我身边，她跟阿樱一般大的咯。  
（她抹了抹眼泪。）  
我教她绣花，带她上山玩去。她喜欢个花缀子，我就买给她。她特别开心，竟一直戴在头上再也没摘过。我看她那小模样啊，可爱得紧，忍不住就想到两句词儿“巧笑东邻女伴，采桑径里逢迎”。  
你笑什么？你莫当我们什么都不懂。大字不识一个的是底下那些只会卖肉的低贱货。吃花酒的又不只是那些腌臜男人，多的倒是你们这些读书人大才子！说来可笑，你们一面看不起我们，一面又将吃花酒当做风雅事！不然如何贡院④对岸就是秦淮河！  
（她将桌上稿纸拿起来往空中一抛，放声大笑，笑声尖锐又刺耳。）  
到我们这里，从小都是要教诗词歌赋的，客人要说什么你答不上来，那客人不买你的账的！别说什么晏元献、晏小山⑤，就算是吴觉翁⑥那样的又有谁不晓得？  
我自然也教阿樱这些，她也学，只是常常会用我听不懂的话念些我不懂的句子。我问她那是什么，她笑说那是她们家乡的歌。唉。我晓得，我晓得啊，阿樱是想家了。但是没办法啊，这世道，她一个女孩子，又能有什么更好的去处？更何况，她是日本人。  
（她顿了顿，低下头，吸了一口烟，吐出的雾有些呛人。）  
她是日本人。  
你也晓得我们这些小人物，在这种世道就想着活下来就好了，哪里敢想那么多。虽然外面在打仗，阿樱又是日本人，但我心里终归是放不下她的。只是这世道，我连我自己都护不住，如何能护她一世周全？  
打过来的时候，一群女人哭哭啼啼的说什么要找老相好带她走。那时候浓情蜜意海誓山盟的，大难临头一个个带着原本的老婆孩子跑得比谁都快！危难时刻指望着靠男人的女人，蠢钝如猪！  
我那时候收拾细软，考虑着怎么带阿樱坐上南下的船。我哪知道阿樱她晚上突然跑进我房间，拉着我的手，说要带我去日本，去日本——天晓得，我连北平都没去过，居然要我去日本。我虽然早晓得阿樱心里很有主意见，没想到她胆子这般大！  
她的神情很坚决，我看得竟然有点害怕！我那时候突然想到，这个我一直庇佑着的孩子长大了，成了大姑娘了！她的眼睛很亮，我竟忍不住被她迷惑，鬼使神差地点头答应跟着她走。  
那天，太挤了，所有人都往船上拥。我紧紧拉着阿樱，不让她离开我的视线。那个时候要什么脸，吃奶的力气使出来向上爬，最终是挤到一个角落，好歹是上了船！  
我们在船上住了好久。唯一的空间只有那一个小角落。我和她几乎寸步不离，晚上都是抱在一起！我记得我有一天晚上抱着她哄她睡觉，她缩在我怀里，跟我说阿姐，要是有来生，不要做人，做天上的飞燕吧。而我就变成一棵樱花树，你可以栖在我身上做巢——这样我们就永生永世不分开了。  
我当时听得心惊。她才几岁，她怎么会有这样的想法？这个世道，我就算真真是个燕子，也不过是笼中的鸟。高兴了逗逗我，不高兴把我扔过去喂狗！至于阿樱，一棵树连树皮都没法剩下的！  
那天晚上，她跟我说阿姐我嘴里好苦想吃糖。哪里是嘴里苦，分明是心里太苦，可怜我的阿樱要遭这个罪。但我还是强颜欢笑，我说这里哪来的糖，下了船买给你好不好？她点点头。可我们都知道我们哪里来的钱买糖。我抱紧她，觉得很累，上下眼皮在打架，可是心口却突突直跳，老是觉得不安稳。我听到阿樱凑在我耳边说，阿姐我去解个手，我迷迷糊糊答应了，然后竟然就这么睡了过去！  
第二天醒过来，阿樱不在我身边！我急了，挤过人群一层一层找，我差点被当成疯子扔下船！我每个人都扯过了，每个地方都翻遍了，我找不到她，我找不到她！我的阿樱！  
（她嘤嘤地哭了起来，胸前一块儿濡湿一片。她哭了很久，妆都哭花了，眼睛红红的，抽噎着要吸一口烟枪，又被呛出了眼泪，一直在咳嗽。）  
我自然还是没能去日本。我跟着她们什么妇女团，做着后勤补给，没日没夜做女红，眼睛就是那时候熬坏的。打仗，打仗，男人的世界里只有打仗。但这些都跟我没关系，没关系，我只想找到我的阿樱。可是中国人那么多，五万万，五万万啊——我第一次恨起了人多。老天爷没眼啊，让该活的活不成，不该活的活得好好的。但是我想了想，真的要削减人口，我这样的人又如何逃得过一死！  
我动用我所有能想到的关系，求爷爷告奶奶地去找阿樱。可我又不知道她到底去了哪里，还在中国吗，又或者回到了日本。说不定她找到了好人家过着好日子呢？  
后来啊，说什么妇女解放，我们那一带的全被查了，一批人然后被送到这个什么妇女教改所，教我们读书识字。我那个教改所墙外有一棵树，春天会探进来。“春色满园关不住，一枝红杏出墙来”，教改所的人说这是淫词艳曲，不允许我念，但我还是喜欢，喜欢极了。那些晚上总想到我的阿樱，想到她眼睛亮亮的，跟我许诺说来生愿做一棵树，让我栖息筑巢的樱花树。那这棵树，是不是就是阿樱的思念化成的灵呢？她在哪里，是不是也和我一样牵挂着我？  
但我情愿她不和我再相见了。我们是谁？最下贱的妓女。说是一起解放了，她们还是看不起我们。你晓得她们说的什么话？哈，让我们洗干净骨头好好做人。你听听，他们骨子里还是觉得我们不是人，是脏的畜生！她们不配，她们不配碰我的阿樱！  
（面庞涨红，语声激动。）  
我弄丢，我弄丢我的阿樱咯……  
（她低声啜泣。我犹豫着，该不该给她一块帕子。）

 

后记  
我离开的时候是下午四点多，太阳已经移到西边，但还没有变成夕阳应有的红色。此时正是春日，我抬头，正有一只飞燕从我头上掠过。我想及王春燕同我念的那句词，是晏元献的《破阵子》，全词是怎么念的来着？  
燕子来时新社，梨花落后清明。池上碧苔三四点，叶底黄鹂一两声，日长飞絮轻。  
巧笑东邻女伴，采桑径里逢迎。疑怪昨宵春梦好，元是今朝斗草赢，笑从双脸生。

**Author's Note:**

> 注释：  
> ①赛二爷：名妓赛金花。曾作为公使夫人出使欧洲四国，也作为妓女而知名上海，还在八国联军入侵北京后，起到了劝说联军统帅，保护北京市民的作用。  
> ②刘半农：中国新文化运动先驱，文学家、语言学家和教育家。曾有意给赛金花作传，还未着手写作不幸辞世，学生商鸿逵整理半农先生留下的手稿，出版《赛金花本事》。此书至今仍为研究赛金花的重要资料。  
> ③花国总/理：花国大选是民国时期有名的妓女选美大赛，是妓女改变命运的大好时机。相关著名案件有“阎瑞生案”，被害人是上海选美胜出的“花国总/理”王莲英。  
> ④贡院：江南贡院，位于南京城东南隅，南京夫子庙学宫东侧，是夫子庙秦淮风光带组成部分，夫子庙地区三大古建筑群之一。从贡院落成到晚清废除科举江南贡院为国家输送了800余名状元、10万名进士、上百万名举人，明清时期全国半数以上官员都出自江南贡院。  
> ⑤晏元献、晏小山：即晏殊、晏畿道父子，合称二晏。  
> ⑥吴觉翁：即吴文英，著名词人。


End file.
